<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Greatest by prettylittlepetticoats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529927">The Greatest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlepetticoats/pseuds/prettylittlepetticoats'>prettylittlepetticoats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, BAMF Hermione Granger, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Duelling, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Tom Riddle, POV Hermione Granger, POV Tom Riddle, Pain, Possessive Tom Riddle, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Power Imbalance, Psychopathology &amp; Sociopathy, Sane Tom Riddle, Tears, Teenage Tom Riddle, Time Travel, War, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlepetticoats/pseuds/prettylittlepetticoats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'I'll go with you' Harry Potter falls in battle, Tom Riddle returns and Hermione Granger watches on in horror. She soon realises nothing will stop Tom Riddle, not even death /Post-Battle, Tomione.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stamina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uggggh I am addicted to this couple and currently loving writing for the hp verse.</p><p>idek what this is, one-shot, two-shot, multi idk. I'm thinking a two/three shot or a very short no more than five chapter multi-fic. this idea just came to me with this song and I had to go for it. I got some inspiration from evelyn jackson's fantastic hermione video 'the greatest'.</p><p>pls enjoy, comment and lemme know if you would like this to be two-shot/multi and watcha think. always appreciated.</p><p>songrecs: the greatest - sia/madilyn paige version is dope too</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'Uh oh, running out of breath but I oh I got stamina'</em>
</p><p><em>'I'll go with you' </em>She said, tears running down her cheeks, as she offered to go with him, her best friend, her brother, go with him to death so he wouldn't have to do it alone. Of course, he refused, of course he shook his head, hugged them both and then left. He was the hero, always had been, he would never let his friends die with him, that was why he was going now after all, to stop death. She turned to Ron as Harry walked away, sobbed on his shoulder and she felt him cry too, they both let tears take them for a few minutes before she pulled herself up. The tears felt like acceptance and that felt <em>wrong.</em></p><p><em>'Hermione no!'</em> He said in horror as he realised what she planned to do, as she turned, kissed his cheek, and then threw him backwards into a cushioning charm, far enough back that he couldn't hope to follow her in time.<em> 'No!' </em>He screamed but she ignored him, the tears still falling as she ran, ran towards Harry, she could not, she would never let him go alone. Even if he didn't want her there, she would be with him, she would not let him walk to his death alone.<em> 'I'll go with you'</em></p><p>She dodged the giant swinging back and forth in the courtyard, fired a nasty hex at a masked Death Eater, narrowly dodged a flash of green light, rolled to one side as the centaurs charged forward, and she ran, she ran fast, not stopping, barely breathing, thankfully almost a year on the run had made her fitter, had made it easier to endure the oncoming stitch, the adrenaline running through her veins helped too. She didn't stop, not once as she ran after her best friend, her brother, as she followed him into the forest. She would not let him go alone. <em>'I'll go with you'</em></p><p>And that was how she stood, concealed in the trees with the strongest disillusionment charm she could muster, not daring to breath, not moving, only allowing her eyes to move as she watched him, watched Harry, watched as he walked forward, arms out, not even trying to defend himself. She wanted to scream, to run in front of him, to fire her own killing curse at the madman who had destroyed so many lives and now stood ready to kill the man she thought of as a brother. She had emerged in the different part of the forest, he had already revealed himself when he arrived, and she planned to join him.</p><p>She took a step forward, but then Harry glanced her way, and she knew, he could see her somehow, sense her maybe, they had often said of recent they were soulmates, platonically but connected by their souls, perhaps that was how he knew she was here, or perhaps he had just known she would come, that she would not let him die alone. He shook his head, and she realised then, he had a plan, some kind of plan, and so she didn't take that step, no matter how much she wanted to, she didn't take a step, she didn't make a sound. She wanted to run to him, but he had a plan, he hadn't come just to die, he had a plan and she could not interfere. And so she did not step forward.</p><p>Though she almost screamed as the madman yelled the curse, green light sped forwards and then he fell, Harry Potter fell.</p><p>
  <em>'Uh oh running now, I close my eyes, well oh I got stamina'</em>
</p><p>Hagrid sobbed, her friend lay dead on the floor and Hermione felt her knees buckle, as she fell to the floor and against the tree, even though she knew she shouldn't make a sound, though she knew if she were found she would be next she didn't care. She barely managed to keep her cries in as she looked at Harry, sweet Harry, dead on the floor, gone, gone to save wizard kind, to protect and save them all.</p><p>"I'm sorry" She whispered to herself but it was meant for Harry, if he could hear her, wherever he was now, and then she turned her gaze and she smiled as she saw, Harry had died, but certainly not in vain, of course he had, had a plan, even if it meant his death with it.</p><p>The Death Eater's, the circle of them lay dead on the floor, as dead as her best friend, not moving, not a twitch, not a sound. She saw Thorfinn Rowle, eyes glassy, Rabastan Lestrange, a grin on his frozen face, Antonin Dolohov, as if he were asleep, Dennis Travers plain and face down, Narcissa Malfoy, beautiful even in death with Lucius next to her, a shell of who he had been, Bellatrix Lestrange, the mad look still on her expression even in death. Whatever Harry had done had taken them all down, she turned to look at the castle then, but she could see the fighting continued there, she could hear it. Whatever Harry had done had been limited to here, and yet it had been enough.</p><p>She couldn't see the leader anywhere, Lord Voldemort, the most evil of them all, the crazed wizard who had ruined countless lives. Where his body had been lay another one of his cronies, though she didn't recognise this one, he looked young, but she couldn't see in the dark, she couldn't see who it was, perhaps Voldemort had evaporated or crumbled to ash, it wouldn't surprise her if he had an unnatural death, after all of the evil he had committed.</p><p>She didn't move, not even as Hagrid ran forward and sobbed over Harry's body, not as he heard a cry and then made back for the castle, lumbering out of sight. She didn't move for several minutes, until she was sure everyone was gone and then she stood, tripped forward, the charm concealing her cancelled as she ran, ran to his side.</p><p>"Harry" She sobbed, her palm cupping his cheek, but it was cold, she felt no air in his lungs, no beat to his heart. A guttural whine left her lips as she laid her head on his chest, sobbing. He had been her best friend, her brother, her soulmate in the platonic sense, and now he was gone, had done so to end the fighting, to save them all. She knew with their leader gone and the best fighters that they had dead, that their side would win, without a doubt now. And he had done that, he had, and so she allowed herself a moment, to sob over the body of her best friend, of the man who had saved them all.</p><p>He had been a hero, a hero to them all, she had loved him, and now he was gone.</p><p>
  <em>'Uh oh, I see another mountain to climb, but I, I got stamina'</em>
</p><p>Five minutes she allowed and then she sat back, on her knees, but the tears wouldn't stop, they didn't stop, not for a second, not even as she heard a branch snap behind her. They only dried as she whirled to her feet, wand aloft, eyes almost crazed, mad with grief. The tears stopped then as she looked across the small clearing and saw someone stood among the dead Death Eaters, someone very much alive.</p><p>"Well, what do we have here?" His voice was like silk, smooth and enchanting, in another time, or another life Hermione would have no doubt blushed, but grief still tore at her heart and paranoia at her mind, who was this? Who had come here?! Were they friend or foe?</p><p>"Who are you?" She called out, eyes wide and almost mad, moving to stand in front of Harry, to protect him … to protect his body now. She felt tears prick at her eyes again but she ruthlessly shoved them back down, there was no more time to grieve, not now, not yet, first she had to figure out who this was, and where they'd come from and whether they were a threat, whether she needed to stop them.</p><p>"Tom Riddle, and you?" He said, his voice was pleasant, it shouldn't have been, and Hermione wondered why she focused on that for a second, why she focused on his handsome features and that charming voice. But it was only a second before her eyes widened in fear, in horror and she lifted her wand.</p><p>"Avada Kadavra" No hesitation beside her thoughts roaming to his nice voice, not a second to think through what she should do, no regret or worry, she fired off the deadliest curse in the wizarding world without a pause, without a single moment to consider whether it was right or wrong. The green light shot across the clearing and yet Tom Riddle … <em>Voldemort</em>, simply deflected it, it looked easy as he did, and then he raised his eyebrow at her, but did not fire back.</p><p>"Hmm, that was not what I asked" He said and as she fired another curse, less deadly but non-verbal he deflected it again, and took a step forward, coming into the clearing more, to stand opposite her, he was smirking, smirking as she tried to kill him, the next curse she sent was more vicious, but again he parried it without effort before flicking the wand he held … the Elder Wand she could see, and in a simple flick of his wand he relieved her of her own.</p><p>"Give that back" She said furiously and he laughed, he had the audacity to laugh, though there was no joy to the sound, it was cold and cruel as he walked forward, tucking her wand into his pocket. She realised he wore Hogwarts robes, with the Slytherin crest and she could see the 'Head Boy' badge gleaming at his chest, and her wand disappeared into his pocket as he walked forward, to stand just inches from her. She had no wand, but she stood her ground and did not flinch as he came closer. It would have been wiser to run perhaps, but even if she had thought she could make it away she would not leave Harry's body, she'd rather die next to him than leave him here alone.</p><p>"I don't think so, now tell me who you are" He said again but she just glared at him. How was he back? Harry had sacrificed himself to kill him, how was he here? How was he younger, no longer calling himself by his Lord moniker? What had happened? How had this happened? The questions were rapid through her mind and yet she came to no solution, which was so rare for her and worried her all the more, there was no answer to what was happening here. She didn't know, but now was not the time to dwell on it, as mad and as scary as it was, there was no time to wonder, especially not as he lifted his wand to point at her. She felt fear then, the first proper spike of fear since Harry had fallen, though she did not flinch, just eyed his wand, though the fear was clear in her eyes, even she couldn't mask it, and she knew he could see it.</p><p>"Your name" He said again and as she remained silent, he sighed, and flicked his wand, not a word said. She screamed as something hit her, something that made every other curse that had ever hit her seem like child's play, it even made the torture at Bellatrix's hand seem like nothing. It only lasted a second, and she just managed to remain standing, but she was sure if it had endured any longer she would have crumpled next to her best friend, fallen next to Harry, possibly even died as he had. She managed to stand just, though she did fall in on herself a little, grit her teeth to stop herself from sobbing and as he lifted his wand again, she spat out the words he wanted to hear, she may be brave but she did not want to endure that pain for another second.</p><p>"Hermione, Hermione Granger" She said furiously, and his eyebrows seemed to knit together then, in confusion it seemed, it didn't suit him, to look as though he didn't know something, she imagined it was rare for him as it was for her.</p><p>"Not a last name I know" He said, enquiring almost, his wand still held aloft, that awful smirk still in place, the confusion gone then, as he simply smirked, that terrifying face that was so handsome but so full of evil. He could have been beautiful, had she not known what that charming face concealed.</p><p>"I'm muggleborn" She said furiously, proudly for she was proud, bigots like him would never make her feel insecure over her heritage, not ever again and she would not flinch because of her blood status, not even before the man who had crusaded against her kind. She even lifted her arm, pulled back the denim of her jacket to show him the scar his most loyal had hacked into her arm, without any hesitation or any sense of self-preservation, it was almost out of principle. "And proud of it"</p><p>His smirk seemed to grow which scared her a little, and as he took another step forward, and another, before he was in breathing distance, she felt herself shake a little, she'd be stupid not too. Fear was healthy, like the fear before an important exam, but this, this was a different kind of fear, she felt her knees knock together, closed her eyes, lowered her gaze, and she flinched as she felt his wand hit her chin, to tip her head up and bring her gaze to his. She opened her eyes, to look up at him, as he held his wand in place to force her head to tilt back.</p><p>A gulp forced its way down her throat and his smirk seemed crueller which she wouldn't have thought possible, he revelled in her fear, she could see that and if anything, it made her more scared. But she refused to back down, she gathered soon she would join Harry and she found herself less panicked over that than perhaps she should be, she just hoped it wouldn't hurt, it was his expression that terrified her, not the concept of her own impending death.</p><p>How odd that it wasn't death that scared her but the man in front of her who had defied death himself.</p><p>"So, Hermione Granger, tell me, last night I went to bed in the Head Boy's dorm, and now I'm here" She let out a little gasp, her gaze flickered down, and she felt his wand dig harder into her chin, forcing her gaze back up to him, that cruel, cold gaze, that she knew would get the answers out of her he wanted … one way or another. "Do you happen to know anything about that?"</p><p>
  <em>'Uh oh I need another lover, be mine, cause I, I, I got stamina'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thoughts?</p><p>I did enjoy writing this and I've got a good idea of where it could go, lemme know if you want more, I am loving this couple tooooo much. thanks to colubrina as her awesome tomione fics got me onto them.</p><p>pls fav, comment and all that jazz, always appreciated. also check out my other tomione fics, my one-shot 'mr sandman' and my multi-fic (in progress) 'paradox'</p><p>speak soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Graveyard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>authorsnote: this is sooo late I'm sorry. honestly I wrote the first chapter, planned it as a three parter, got super hype and then had no idea what to do with it. now I've figured, it'll be a little longer, a little different but I'm super excited about it! so here we go, join me for the ride!</p><p>lemme know what you think, subscribe for updates and most importantly - enjoy!</p><p>songrecs: I fall apart - post malone</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Hermione were made of softer stuff, or if perhaps she hadn't experienced many shocks in life that had toughened her up, she likely would have fainted.</p><p>It was a close-run thing anyway, and she almost did swoon and hit the floor next to her best friend. As she heard who he was, the biggest shocks of her young life life ran through her head at breakneck speed, flashing across, one after the other.</p><p>Finding out she was a witch, the troll sneaking up on her, Sirius Black in the Shrieking Shack, the swooping sensation of flying a hippogriff, Harry being entered in the Tri-Wizard tournament, Cedric's death, Dumbledore's death, Snape's betrayal, Ron leaving, Harry falling. One after another she saw them, along with a million small shocks, death and destruction, friend's dead, and foes triumphant, one after another.</p><p>But none of them compared to this.</p><p>Tom Riddle, <em>Voldemort</em>, in the flesh. Alive and well, and utterly unaware of what he had become, who he was, and what war raged around them in his name. He still looked arrogant, with that evil, sociopathic glint in his eye, but he was not the madman who'd split his soul in 7, no instead he was still somewhat sane, and just the man who planned to climb to power by eradicating her time.</p><p>He was not the embodiment of evil <em>yet</em>, but he certainly had already embraced it.</p><p>Was it time travel? Some fail safe spell placed by Voldemort upon his defeat? An 8th horcrux come to manifest? She didn't know how an alive and well Tom Riddle stood before her now, but she knew she needed to figure it out, and figure it out soon.</p><p>Harry's sacrifice would surely win them the battle, with Voldemort's top fighters and generals littered at her feet it would be a victory at the Castle, but that wouldn't win them the war. It was clear she couldn't defeat Tom Riddle, not even as he was in front of her, younger, less talented, less imbued in the dark arts. There was no Harry to save them, and so she needed to figure out how to stop him, and she needed to figure it out <em>fast</em>.</p><p>"I can see the gears turning" He commented, in that upper crust accent that was just a little too perfect, "Coming up with a story? Or perhaps thinking of challenging me again?" He was too smart for his own good. Hermione was used to smart people, but not people who could go toe to toe with her, it was disconcerting.</p><p>"Give me my wand back and find out" He laughed again, and she glared hatefully at him. How was she supposed to stop him without a wand? Again, she just repeated the mantra in her head, the battle may be won but the war would wage as long as Lord Voldemort lived, even this younger, slightly less scary (though not by much) version.</p><p>"Take it from me" He taunted, and she flicked her fingers. Her wandless magic tugged on the wand in his pocket but he was quick enough to hold onto it, and her magic without a wand was not strong enough against his grip.</p><p>"Not bad" A part of her glowed under the praise, as she always did under any compliment and she scolded herself for it. If anything she should be disgusted this psychopath was complimenting her, but it was her usual response to praise, particularly about her intellect or magical ability, she craved praise and that pat on the head, she knew it was one of her weaker qualities.</p><p>A rustle behind her distracted her then, and she turned around quickly, even wandless she was ready to fight or respond if need be. She noticed Tom lift his own wand, and even take a step to stand in front of her. She resisted the urge to shove him, but instead simply took a step forward, as someone emerged from the trees.</p><p>"Tom?" It was Thoros Nott, looking slightly worse for wear, but alas, still alive. She felt a panic then, for this man knew who Tom Riddle was, knew what he represented; he wasn't the maniac who tortured purebloods for the sake of it, he was the man who'd promised to usher in a new age of muggleborn eradication and war on muggles.</p><p>She glanced at Tom then, who looked equally confused before taking another step forward, "Thoros?" He asked, and the man nodded, usually reserved he suddenly looked quite gleeful.</p><p>"We're losing" He said, but he didn't look defeated, the opposite, "But you're back, lord knows how but you are" He nodded then, and fell to his knees, perhaps in relief or deference she didn't know, "We're saved" Had he cracked? Gone mad? She didn't know, all she knew was if this was a typical reaction from his followers there would be trouble.</p><p>She could see why it might be. Lord Voldemort of the future was not the man Harry had told her about of the past. Tom Riddle had convinced purebloods he was the man to keep tradition, to eradicate muggleborns and keep the wizarding world for wizards of pureblood and no one else. He was the future they wanted. Lord Voldemort was the corrupted, sick version of that, gone mad from splitting his soul too many times.</p><p>If the old guard, the men who'd followed Tom in the past, and their descendants still wanted that world, they now had the man to lead them again, who wasn't mad, just power hungry and ready to lead.</p><p>It was bad, worse perhaps than if the insane Voldemort had returned. Hermione knew the battle may be won, but having Tom Riddle at the helm of this rebellion again? It would possibly start the loss of the war for the light.</p><p>She could <em>not</em> let that happen.</p><p>She glanced at him, and he looked confused, but it was barely there. She didn't know if she was good at reading people, or for some reason if she could just tell, but she could see on Tom's face that hint of confusion, yet it was smothered in arrogance and certainty, and he took another step forward.</p><p>Panic rose in her throat, and she glanced down at Harry, dead, on the floor. She could not, <em>would</em> <em>not</em>, let his sacrifice be in vain.</p><p>She didn't want to leave him, leave her friend to the mercies of the forest, but this was just his body now, she hoped his spirit was elsewhere, perhaps with his parents, with Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, with the people who loved him. He'd had little love in life and too much suffering, she hoped in whatever world or afterlife he was in now it was the opposite.</p><p>For she had to leave him, for she had to stop Tom Riddle from reuniting with his remaining followers and rallying them again.</p><p>She wasn't sure what to do, but the next thing she knew she was stepping closer to Riddle, her hand slipped into his pocket, and he was just a second too distracted to stop her. If she had wanted to get away he could have and probably would have stopped her, but that was not what she wanted, no. Instead she grabbed him, grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and waved her wand with the other.</p><p>She didn't know what to do, she just knew she had to stop him getting to his followers.</p><p>And so, as he raised his hand to stop her in whatever she planned, she waved hers.</p><p>She managed one last glance at Harry, and sent something akin to a prayer up for him, for him to be safe wherever he was now, and most importantly happy, before she felt that squeeze around her middle, and she apparated away, with her arms around Tom Riddle.</p><hr/><p>She wasn't sure where to go, and twice on the journey she felt Tom Riddle tugging at her, trying to direct. Thankfully, she remained firm, and it seemed changing the destination of apparition when not in control of it was something even beyond Voldemort's abilities, that she was thankful for.</p><p>She landed hard as she realised where would be best for them. Her knees jolted as she landed, and she let out a groan. Almost a year on the run had not put her body in good condition for apparating. Thankfully, she hadn't splinched herself, but her body was in no mood to be put through the ringer anymore.</p><p>But her knees weren't her biggest concern. As she landed, she felt her wand tugged from her hand, and the point of a wand suddenly stabbed into her neck. A little croak left her lips, but it was ignored as an angry looking Tom Riddle held the wand point there, right over the scar his most devout follower had left with her knife.</p><p>"Where have you taken me?" He said, furious and yet trying to cover it. Ahh, so he wasn't quite the full master of emotion yet, perhaps that was something she could work with? Though she'd never been particularly great at manipulating people, she was plenty cunning yes, but not a manipulative person, she wondered if she could use that to her advantage.</p><p>"Cornwall" She spat out, "My grandmothers' cottage"</p><p>"Why?" He asked, furious, again she was surprised he showed that. The Voldemort of now may have been insane and unable to regulate his emotions, but Harry had explained the Tom Riddle who stood before her now; charming, a master of deception, completely sociopathic and detached. Well he didn't seem that way now.</p><p>"Let's just say I felt Hogwarts wasn't the best place for you" She smiled nastily then, and he dug his wand in further before releasing her and shoving himself back, turning away for a second. When he turned back, he was far more in control, it was the strangest thing, like someone had flipped a switch and he was no longer brimming over with anger.</p><p>"Explain to me what is going on" He said then, it was a command, not a question.</p><p>"I don't know" Ugh that tasted rotten on her tongue, not a phrase she was used to saying, but here she truly had no idea. "I don't" He raised an eyebrow at her then, almost as if he didn't believe her, "Trust me it's a foreign feeling for me" His lip tugged up at that, even as he was angry, that she hated more than his anger or arrogance, she did not want to make him smile, he was a sociopath, she didn't want to rectify that.</p><p>But no she didn't know, there she was being honest. Horcrux? Reincarnate? Ghost? Something else? What was Tom Riddle? The man standing before her? She had no idea.</p><p>From a kill and defeat him perspective she needed to know, but from another perspective she didn't. She didn't want to. The battle was over, the war won if she stopped this man rallying the troops again, she wanted this so desperately to be <em>over</em>.</p><p>She had been fighting for too long, why couldn't it be over?</p><p>Months on the run, years before battling, so tired and so cold. She just wanted this to be over, and yet a part of her, a part she was trying to ignore as it made her want to scream was realising it was nowhere over, perhaps even, it was just beginning.</p><p>"Well" He said that glint of fury entering his tone again, "We're going to find out"</p><p>She glared back at him, and almost protested in anger, but what choice did she have? If he wanted to, he could force her to do as he said, but no, she needed to find out too. Harry had died to stop him; she couldn't be the one to drop the ball now, she wouldn't let her best friend die in vain.</p><p>'<em>Harry, I wish you were here, but I hope you're happy now' </em>She thought, and then turned back to evil incarnate, quickly reevaluating just how far gone he was. She'd thought he wasn't quite at Lord Voldemort levels of evil, but he was approaching them. She made a snap decision then, she hoped it was the right one. She wasn't used to being wrong, but this man, this Riddle made her doubt whether she could be right.</p><p>"We are" She shot back, and he looked mildly surprised at that, <em>good</em>, he didn't need to know her motives. Perhaps he thought she wanted to help, or was curious, and she was the latter, but it wasn't to help, it was to take him down, once and for all.</p><p>And she would, she'd carry on Harry's work.</p><p>"Why?" He asked, and she almost smirked and laughed at the same time, instead she settled for something of a grim smile.</p><p>"I'm going to kill you" Honesty felt like the best policy here, and he even laughed at it, of course he did, the smug, arrogant, evil bastard.</p><p>"You can try" He shot back before reaching for her wand in his pocket and tossing it back to her, apparently feeling unthreatened, she felt both insulted but comforted when her wand was in her hand, she resisted the urge to fire something at him, it wouldn't work, and she needed her wand.</p><p>"Now, let us try and understand what is happening here" Again it was a command, not a question, but one she knew she needed to comply with. He wanted to figure out what had happened and so did she … just for different reasons.</p><p>Not that, that mattered for now. It would of course, but for now? Now she just needed to know, and so did he, it wasn't quite a truce, but she took the first step and walked to the cottage, and she heard him follow.</p><p><em>Find out what is going on now, kill him later,</em> that was her plan, she didn't know his, but she presumed it would differ. It would just be her job to stop him.</p><p>And she would, for all they had lost, for all who would lose if Tom Riddle climbed back to the top, for Harry, <em>for Harry.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooo thoughts? bit weird I know.</p><p>also this will primarily be hermione pov, maybe with some tom riddle splashed in, idek I haven't decided yet.</p><p>lemme know your thoughts, I always appreciate them.</p><p>speak soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Burning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yas I know it is late, this story is proving far longer and more complicated than I'd planned. will the day come where I can write a short multi-fic? perhaps one day, but not today!</p><p>anywho do enjoy, lemme know what you think - the use.</p><p>songrecs: living proof - camila cabello</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A musty smell hit her as soon as she opened the door and into the threshold of the house. She wrinkled her nose – sure she'd been expecting it to be a little … old, but as she stepped inside, she realised this cottage had not been kept in any kind of good state.</p><p>It was cold for one, no heating, and the windows were single glazed, she realised as she looked around the room (which had actually icicles hanging on the mantel piece) that warming charms would only get them so far.</p><p>It was also dirty, not in a slobbish, clothes on the floor, Harrys dirty socks and Rons shirts kind of way, but moss growing up the walls, leaves on the floor, hadn't been lived in since her Grandmother died kind of way.</p><p>It was going to take some work.</p><p>She glanced over at Riddle then and noticed oddly he didn't seem too fussed. She imagined his snobbish nose to upturn in disgust, and his perfect chin to tense at the very idea of having to live in squalor. But instead, he just seemed to be evaluating the place, as though it were a puzzle he needed to solve, or a house to fix-up she supposed.</p><p>She remembered then, his aristocratic accent and perfectly formed sneer were fake. He had grown up in squalor, <em>perhaps</em> worse than this, and so no wonder, after the orphanage Harry had described, that her Grandmothers messy but ultimately safe cottage didn't phase him so much.</p><p>She realised she couldn't let it phase her either. She had a very alive, very handsome, very confused but ultimately powerful Voldemort stood in her Grandmothers living room, he would no doubt soon get over that confusion and go straight into tearing up the world (or attempting to) as he had done before. She had to be very careful, and ready to handle anything.</p><p>So, for now, distracting him, and thus giving herself some time to think seemed the best option. She knew soon she'd have to find out how this had happened and what to do about it, but for now she needed just a second to think.</p><p>She knew she was still running on pure adrenaline after the battle, and if she stopped now she'd break into a weepy, exhausted mess on the floor.</p><p>
  <em>Harry …</em>
</p><p>No, now is not the time to cry, or collapse, she can't afford it, not yet.</p><p>Clearly, she did not have time nor the safety to do that now, and so cleaning, making this place habitable … that seemed like the best option whilst she tried to work out her scattered head, whilst also trying not to break down over the death of her best friend.</p><p>So, with a small sigh she stepped forward and began to nose through the cupboards – nothing. She realises then they'll have to venture out at some point, at least once. They'll need food, blankets, candles, and the local muggle village should have at least one general store they can go to, surely? They'll have to go, and sooner rather than later.</p><p>She is at least thankful to feel her beaded bag at her hip, though it doesn't have everything she needs.</p><p>Magic may be amazing, but it does have its limits.</p><p>She looked over at Riddle then, and it tells her little, his expression can't be scrutinised. She considers herself a fairly decent judge of character, sure she is no Slytherin (she is sure those snakes can pick anyone apart and determine what they're thinking), but she can usually tell what is going on with someone by looking at them.</p><p>But not Tom Riddle.</p><p>He has made his way over to the fireplace, evidently following her lead for the moment. With a swish he conjures flames that crackle and add a nice warmth to the air (though the chill still persists). Wordless, practically wandless – for it had been the barest flick of his wand to conjure very nice flames. She suddenly feels quite inadequate, outmatched for once in her life. It is certainly a rare feeling, and not one she enjoys.</p><p>She scolds herself then, she should not be obsessing over how Tom Riddle is understandably better at magic than she is – even she can't deny that though she is the brightest witch of her generation, prodigy, he is beyond even that.</p><p>Still, she needs to focus on what is important – keeping Tom Riddle here.</p><p>She knows for now he has gone along with her because of how quickly everything has happened, how she has confused him, and yet she knows that won't keep him here long. As much as she despises the man (who is now looking out of the window, back to her), she remembers something Harry said to her about his first trip to Olivanders …</p><p>'<em>Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember, I think we must expect great things from you Mr Potter … After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible yes, but great'</em></p><p>As much as she despises Tom Riddle she knows he is capable of greatness, and he won't sit by in her Grandmothers little cottage for long.</p><p>She needs to find a way to convince him to stay, she doesn't flatter herself that she can force him. Ideally a memory charm would work as she is adept at them, but again she is not so arrogant to think she could take him by surprise, nor that he couldn't best her. Hell, he had thrown her back her wand for a reason, even he knew she was no threat.</p><p>A cough jumped her out of her skin then, and she turned to look at the man, smirking, still in his old-fashioned school robes, not a hair out of place. Compared to her, blood and dirt and exhaustion, hmm best not to think about.</p><p>"Debating how to keep me here?" He spoke and again she wanted him to drop the accent, though she supposes he's probably faked it for so long it is now his accent. Ugh, that bothers her more than it should.</p><p>"Get out of my head" She hissed, she's never liked legilimency, and had never managed to master occlumency, never having the time, her one failing, one she realises she needs to rectify, and quickly.</p><p>Tom Riddle rolls his eyes then, "You are practically screaming your thoughts at me" He says with a smirk, one she wants to punch off his face, "I'm not even trying. Even looking at you it is obvious what you are thinking about. Biting your lip, that serious expression on your face"</p><p>She flushes then, and glares at him to which his smirk only widens, he kind of reminds her of a shark.</p><p>Predator to prey … that makes her shiver.</p><p>She drops her gaze then and takes a deep breath. Every fibre of her being despises the man opposite her, but she knows how she has to play this. She can't best him in a fight, she can't trap him, and from one intelligent person to another, she knows how to keep him here.</p><p>'<em>Curiosity killed the cat Hermione…'</em></p><p>It wouldn't kill him, but it would find her enough time to.</p><p>"Look, I don't know how you are here, all I know is that it is safest for us both here" She says, "There is a war going on at the moment" She shakes her head then, "I don't even know where to begin…"</p><p>He raises an eyebrow then, and glances behind her before back to her face. His gaze is penetrating, as though he is looking into her soul, it makes her feel so incredibly uncomfortable, and possibly the most vulnerable she has ever felt.</p><p>"Explain then, from the start" He says, head slightly tilted, he is not the kind of man people say no to, that she can tell.</p><p>And so, it gives her some sense of satisfaction to do so.</p><p>"No" She shakes her head, "We need to get supplies, and then ward this place to the hilt before we figure out what is going on"</p><p>"Look, Hermione" Her name rolls off his tongue in a way that makes her shiver, and she hates herself for having any non-hateful reaction to him. "Tell me what I want to know, or I will make you tell me"</p><p>She has no doubt of that, she believes, no, she knows that Tom Riddle is not one to make idle threats.</p><p>"Short version?" She says, for she doesn't fancy being on the end of his wand, but she still injects enough venom in her voice that it doesn't feel like a total defeat, "It is 1998, you failed once to take over the world, and you just failed again, only the second time you were completely insane after making 7 horcruxes, all which were destroyed, and then you appeared"</p><p>His expression twitches for a minute and she can just make it out – he is uncomfortable with the knowledge he might ever lose, and she then feels a little smug. Good, she hopes he feels nervous and annoyed and angry and sad, she hopes he feels every negative emotion she has felt over the past hour and more.</p><p>"A longer version will have to wait for some supplies" She said, but she looks then and his expression is neutral again, and he has taken a step closer to her. Fuck.</p><p>"And why do you think I'll be staying here?" He asks, his voice a hint quieter which is terrifying. Yelling has never bothered her, she does a fair bit of it herself, Ron would yell when upset, Harry would erupt when stressed and even Ginny would scream when angry and she'd just roll her eyes and nod her head. But this? This quiet fury she can see Tom Riddle just barely covering up? That is much, much scarier.</p><p>It hits her then, as he takes another step closer, invading her personal space now, she is alone, in a cottage with Tom Riddle. Not the mad man Lord Voldemort who could be defeated through turning his actions back on him. She is with Tom Riddle, the unpredictable genius who would no doubt blast her out of the way before going back to world domination.</p><p>It dawns on her just how vulnerable she is, just how easily she could join Harry to wherever he is now, and she gulps audibly then.</p><p>Fuck, now is not the time to realise she is scared.</p><p>"Because, the war, I don't know the outcome, if your side won the new leader might not want you strolling back in. If my side did then they'll fire first ask questions later" She said, her mind whirling as she realises the lies she is making up to keep him here might actually be true.</p><p>"I'm not concerned by what lesser people may try to do to me" He scoffs, and she glares at him and takes her own step forward to meet him.</p><p>Sure, she is absolutely terrified, but she is also a Gryffindor, bravery is kind of a requirement.</p><p>"Well, since my best friend just killed the future version of you I wouldn't be so arrogant <em>Riddle</em>" She hisses, and even flinches then, expecting some kind of retaliation, a spell, a stinging hex, maybe even a jet of green light.</p><p>It is far worse when he smirks instead, that insufferable evil smirk that makes her feel like a bunny rabbit faced down by a wolf.</p><p>"Okay <em>Granger</em>" Again she shivers, and hates herself for it, "I'll stay whilst we figure out whats going on, for now"</p><p>She nods her head then, for it is better than nothing and lets out a barely audible sigh of relief.</p><p>Until she feels a yank at her waist, and suddenly Tom Riddle has her hand in his.</p><p>"What are you?" She near shrieks as one of his hands grips her waist, and the other twines his fingers through hers. "What are you doing?!"</p><p>"Just a precaution" He says, and she struggles against him as their twined hands begin to glow, first silver, then gold, and then the gold flares and settles over their hands, not a word spoken from him, his grip on her too tight for her to wiggle free.</p><p>He does release her when a gold kind of dust settles over their hands and she jumps backward, shoving away from him that even he stumbles a bit.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" She demands, her mind racing. That isn't a spell she recognises, and she feels the skin of her hand tingle a bit – or is she imagining it a bit? She also feels the spot at her waist where he grabbed burning, as though his touch had elicited flames. Her cheeks are burning as well, deep pink and flushed. What the hell was he doing?</p><p>She is so furious she thankfully doesn't think too much on her reaction to him… the racing of her heart, her pink cheeks, the burning to his touch…</p><p>"Well I think it is important we're both stuck here, together" He emphasises the last word, "Now if one of us tries to leave the other, at a certain distance we'll be apparated back"</p><p>She glares at him, for she hadn't planned to leave his side, she planned to keep her gaze on him constantly to make sure he couldn't return to whatever fighters he had left, but she hates the idea of being tied to him in some way, linked.</p><p>She does not want to have any kind of bond or tie to Tom Riddle.</p><p>And yet, it is done, and she glares at him again, "Don't do that again"</p><p>He rolls his eyes again, "Granger, you should know by now, I will do what I like" He smirks and waves his hand, extinguishing the flames he'd conjured, before holding his arm out to her. "Supplies then?" He asks, as though he hadn't just performed magic on her without her consent.</p><p>She is tempted to shove him out the way, but she finds herself taking his arm. She hates him of course but she hopes this will go easier if they are somewhat civil, she doubts she'll be fully capable of that, but she can try … for a little bit at least.</p><p>And so, she takes his arm and goes to step to the door and then she shoots her a glare, which chills her bones … and something else she ignores, ignores completely.</p><p>"Are you a muggle?" He asks, with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>She feels a little embarrassed then and concedes with a nod, he has her frazzled, rattled, and she glances down before she apparates them, his body tucked up against hers as they disappear.</p><p>He does make her feel confused, already, and she's barely been in his company an hour. She isn't used to having someone as intelligent as her in the room, and as they squeeze through space, she clinging onto his arm, she knows she'll have to watch herself.</p><p>'<em>Don't play with the devil, he always cheats…'</em></p><p>She'll have to be careful, more so than ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>soo thoughts?</p><p>short chapter yus, but that is the kind of way with this fic, and I know I need to update more frequently to make up for that I know! and I will, I promise.</p><p>anywho, do let me know what you thought, subscribe for updates, and feel free to check out my other tomione WIP - 'paradox'</p><p>speak soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blizzard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yooo, we back!</p><p>I do hope you enjoy this update, this story is proving challenging to write, but I am enjoying that I'm finding my feet with it - I hope you enjoy too!</p><p>also I want to make one thing clear; this story is going to be angsty as hell! some fluff yes, but angst mostly, if you ain't prepared for that, this ain't for you.</p><p>anywho, do let me know your thoughts, sub for updates and most importantly of all - enjoy!</p><p>songrecs: scared to live - the weeknd</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>They landed with a pop in the alleyway down the side of the village shop. It was cold, and the clouds on the horizon promised snow. She knew they'd need to stock up well, both in case they got snowed in (though magic could avoid that), but mainly so that she could keep an eye on Riddle, and so he couldn't go running off anywhere.</p><p>She glanced at him as he stepped back from her, his face stoic. Ugh, she hated that he was so impassive, so <em>incredibly</em> hard to read. She didn't like not understanding, not knowing, it put her on the back foot, and she hated being on the back foot.</p><p>With a small barely concealed sigh she began to walk to the main square (which was being a tad generous, said main square of town consisted of the local village shop, pub, farm store and small café), they needed supplies, and god she would love a drink, but as she glanced at Riddle (following behind her, not a word said, but eyes scanning, taking in all the information, just as she did … she shuddered at that, she didn't want to acknowledge similarities between her and the biggest evil the wizarding world had ever known), she knew that wouldn't be wise.</p><p>"We should stock up" She said, filling the silence, for though she didn't mind quiet, and had never been good at small talk, Tom, <em>Riddle</em>, did make her feel awkward and as though she needed to fill the space, which was odd, as it wasn't something she'd ever felt the need to do before.</p><p>"Yes" He responded, raising an eyebrow at her. She hated that, that smug, fake voice filled with disdain, it made her feel stupid, and she <em>hated</em> feeling stupid. It was just his tone, as though he was so much smarter, superior, <em>better</em>. She'd never suffered arrogance well, regardless of her own failings in that area, and she hated how it looked on him.</p><p>It was difficult, as she'd be a fool not to acknowledge that for once she <em>was</em> in the presence of someone smarter, but she hated admitting that to herself, it wasn't something she was used to, and as she glanced at Riddle (smirking at her now, as though she knew exactly what she was thinking), she glared at him, damn him for making her feel insecure.</p><p>And so, without another word she stomped through the square over to the village shop. She was sure she heard Riddle's faint laugh behind her, and then as she looked up, she saw the first flakes of snow.</p><p>Great, she had both the evil wizard of the century mocking her now, and a blizzard likely on the way. Was she not allowed any luck?</p><p>Once she arrived in the shop, she had to fight to keep her temper in check. She'd often lambasted Harry for his horrendous temper but she could sometimes be just as bad. The pang she felt at her best friend, her brother, <em>gone</em>, that did help cool her anger some as Riddle came to stand beside her, eyebrow raised, clearly waiting for her.</p><p>And so, she walked forward, she needed to focus.</p><p>She had the most dangerous wizard in history at her side, confused yes, but likely rallying and planning, and she needed to figure out what he was doing here, how he was here, and how to stop him simply repeating history.</p><p>No small task, and one that would be easier on a full stomach and in some comfort.</p><p>It had been a while since she'd known comfort, since she'd known warmth and a good dinner.</p><p>She began to fill the basket up with items, not really paying attention to what they were but making sure she grabbed plenty of food, fridge stuff, bread, tins, pasta, sauces, plenty of tea, some biscuits, snacks. Perhaps it was overkill but she could see the blizzard lasting a while, as they often did in this part of the country, and better to be overprepared than to starve.</p><p>Plus, she hoped the blizzard lasted a while, far easier to figure out the mystery of Tom Riddle if they were snowed in and couldn't leave.</p><p>She didn't want to debate the eventually that he would leave at some point and she likely couldn't stop him. She was on a ticking clock.</p><p>Not enough time.</p><p>She'd convinced him so far, with her blunt explanation of the future he had arrived in, and she knows she's managed to give him the idea that for the moment he's better off staying with her; hell it wasn't even a lie, he probably is better off with her. With Harry dead, and both sides decimated, she has no idea what the wizarding world will look like now, better they stay out of the way for the moment, and not waltz back into a worse situation.</p><p>With a small sigh she made her way to the till, payed without fuss, and then turned as Tom … Voldemort, followed her back outside. His expression was unreadable, completely neutral as he held out his arm for her again, to apparate back, as she shoved the bags into her small beaded bag.</p><p>He wore no emotions on his face as she scooped her arm through his, nothing at all to give away what he was thinking, it was infuriating! Had he been born with the ability to be so impassive? Or had he learned how to do so?</p><p>"A bit of both" He said, to seemingly no question and she glared at him, gritting her teeth. She'd never learnt occlumency, had never needed to as Harry had, she's regretting it now. She hates having someone in her head.</p><p>"I'm not even dipping in" He speaks again, his tone dripping with sarcasm, his aristocratic voice drawling on the condescending side, "Again you have the loudest thoughts I've ever heard" He rolls his eyes then, "It's deafening"</p><p>"Well don't listen then, keep your creepy mind reading to yourself" She hisses back before they reach the side alley, shopping tucked away, ready to head home.</p><p>"Creepy?" He says with a small smirk, "I think someone might be jealous"</p><p>She scoffs then, though she can feel her cheeks heat. Jealous? Of course she is! She despises anyone doing something she is unable to. She may be 17, but she can still be as petty to always want to be the best, possibly her worst character flaw.</p><p>"Whatever" She shoots back, a weak response which makes his smirk deepen, and so with a glare she clutches his arm tighter, and with a crack apparates them away.</p><p>It's easier than dealing with him.</p><hr/><p>Alas, apparition lasts only a few seconds, and then it's just the two of them again, back in her Grandmothers cottage, a distinct chill to the air, the slight musty smell diminished but it isn't homely.</p><p>She idly thinks that if they'll be staying here a while (as she intends), she should try to make it so. She hasn't had a home, or a bed in months, perhaps that can be one good thing about being here.</p><p>Quickly she drops her arm from Tom's, shoots him a glare for good measure and takes out the shopping, several bags of it; she might have gone overboard, but as the snow picks up outside and she grimaces, she thinks perhaps not; a blizzard could see them snowed in, and magic can only do so much.</p><p>She is just about to unpack the first round of groceries when Tom flicks his wand, the one he'd arrived with, and they fly into the cupboards. She whirls around to glare at him, but he rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Do you forget you're a witch?" He asks, "Or do you just like being a muggle?"</p><p>"Shut up" It's a weak response and he laughs, clearly her sass is not dialled up today, when she can't even put up a good argument!</p><p>"I don't think being a muggleborn is an excuse" He says with a shake of his head, flicking his wand idly to the fire to get it going again, the flames jumping high. She feels a twinge of jealousy then.</p><p>She is good at magic yes, very good, but has never seen anyone perform it so effortlessly. He just flicks his wand, no words needed, just idly performs advanced magic that had taken her months to master. He does it all without concentration or focus. <em>Gifted</em>. She thinks, like her.</p><p>But even better, and that is where her jealousy comes from.</p><p>"You've been a witch for what? Seven years now?" He said, "Or do muggle habits die hard?"</p><p>"I've always been a witch" She fires back, and he shrugs.</p><p>"Then why act like a muggle?" He asks, genuinely curious it seems, but there is a mocking edge to his tone, it seems he is incapable of being sincere, but that hardly surprises her.</p><p>She knows less about Tom Riddle than Voldemort, only what Harry had told her and Ron after his lessons with Dumbledore, but she knows he didn't just become evil, he has always been that. From being a child leading other orphans into dangerous situation, stealing the shiniest things, gathering his follower as soon as he could. He has always been evil, and the man stood in front of her now, probably the same age as her – just because he is younger, doesn't diminish that.</p><p>In fact, he might be worse now, without the insanity after tearing his soul apart seven times. Perhaps now he is evil as Voldemort had been, but more capable. That is a chilling thought, and she can't quite stop the shiver that chases her spine.</p><p>"You don't always have to use magic" She says, mainly so she doesn't reveal her earlier thoughts, she even drops her gaze, to stop him searching in.</p><p>He does scoff then, and rolls his eyes, "But why shouldn't you?" He shakes his head then, and with a flick of his wand (and again it seems almost idle), he has conjured what looks like … no, it can't be. And yet, as he manipulates it, it must be.</p><p>Fiendfye, held aloft, the flames crackling from his wand. They should race out of control, consume the room, but they don't, they obey his command and don't go further than the tip of his wand, they are almost docile, and she knows her expression is one of shock, she can't even school it.</p><p>"Magic is a gift" He almost sounds like he's lecturing her, perhaps he is, "One we should be thankful for, but also acknowledge is ours" He says, his face alight then, the flames still dancing at the tip of his wand, doing as their told, it is fascinating and should be impossible, "Ours to control, to use, to wield" She realises then, just how Tom Riddle had drawn people in. Hell, she'd feel it herself, if not so sensible. She does feel it a little, the draw to such power, to such accomplishment, though she doesn't admit that to herself.</p><p>"Why be a muggle?" He sneers then and she feels herself harden a little, his contempt for muggles is obvious, and that has that warm feeling of almost reverence at such skill doused in seconds. She's never one to admire bigots. "When you can be something much better?"</p><p>"Have you always hated muggles?" She fires back, and see's the momentary flicker of surprise cross his features. Clearly he'd expected her to be in awe, and she had been for a few seconds, thankfully he'd missed it, so absorbed in his own genius, a flaw she realises, one she can use.</p><p>"Yes" Is all he answers, "I pity them too, so limited, useless" He enunciates, and she feels her cheeks flushing, glares at him, she'd lift her wand if she knew it weren't pointless. She finds herself doing it anyway though, she can't help it.</p><p>Gryffindor for a reason.</p><p>"Muggles have plenty of ingenuity" She says, and she can see the mocking in his gaze, in the roll of his eyes, in his scoff, "You just don't appreciate it"</p><p>"Muggles are little better than animals" He sneers, and as he speaks, she can see that he seems angrier now, in such a flash. Mood swings … unpredictable, she <em>should</em> be careful. But when is she ever?</p><p>"They are better than you" She shoots back, she can't help it. She's never one to back down from a cause of justice, and in a way she's compensating, for those few seconds, those awful few seconds where she'd felt herself almost drawn to Tom Riddle, to his capability, his power. She lashes out, not just for the good reasons, but to make up for her own weakness.</p><p>"Is that so?" He says with that nasty sneer again, and then he cancels the Fiendfyre with a wave of his wand, before he holds it aloft, at her, she clutches hers too. She'll fight him if she has to, she is well aware she'll lose; she's reckless sometimes, not stupid. "How so?"</p><p>"They're not cruel for one" She sneers, and she thinks then she is acting a bit like him, with her nasty expression.</p><p>"See here's the thing Hermione" He drawls her name as he takes a step closer, she holds her wand up threateningly but it doesn't make a difference, they both know that, he doesn't even lift his, and instead just invades her space, ignoring the wand in her hand, even as the point presses to his chest, he doesn't even care.</p><p>She shivers with fear, she doesn't mean to, its involuntary. He could kill her where she stands, but instead he just looks down at her, and he doesn't need to threaten, his presence does that for him.</p><p>"You seem to know an awful lot about me" He says, cocking his head slightly to the side then, and she feels a bit of a pit in her stomach.</p><p>He scares her, she's brave and clever enough to admit that. He is Tom Riddle after all, she'd be stupid not to be terrified.</p><p>"But how?" He asks, eyebrow raising deftly, and she thinks again – he learned that. Everything about him is learnt, disposing of his upbringing, his childhood, all to craft a new persona. He's not quite Lord Voldemort yet, but he has the makings of it.</p><p>She gulps down but doesn't offer an answer and he just smirks, and then lifts his wand, hers still presses to his chest, and he lifts his then and scrapes it over her temple. She goes to step back but his other hand is suddenly at her back, his arm around her waist, trapping her, preventing her from moving back.</p><p>Trapped.</p><p>His wand dances over her temple, and she shivers again, in a mixture of fear and the natural reaction to something scraping over her skin. He is gentle with it, he doesn't press or prod, but treats it almost like a feather, tickling over her face. She feels like she might collapse from fear, and she finds herself thinking of Harry.</p><p>
  <em>Will I be joining you sooner…</em>
</p><p>"How should I make you tell me?" He asks, his eyes alight, revelling in the power he holds over her. That somehow, is what snaps her out of her fear.</p><p>She slashes her wand across his chest, but he blocks it with a flick of his wand. In a way he reminds her of Harry; he moves so fast. Her eyes widen and she manages to wriggle from his grip, take a step back, and then her wand is aloft, as is his. She knows her expression is one of anger, his is one of mocking, he doesn't see her as a worthy opponent.</p><p>But as they stare one another down, wands held high, she grimaces and prepares herself.</p><p>She'll have to show him just how worthy a rival she is.</p><p>She casts first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooo thoughts?</p><p>I've already started writing the next chapter and it is all kicking off! so hype, I'll aim to get that one up sooner rather than later.</p><p>do let me know your thoughts - are you enjoying? can you guess our big twist? do let me know!</p><p>also sub for updates, and feel free to check out my other (slightly less doom and gloom, but only slightly!) tomione fic: paradox, which I will be updating soon!</p><p>speak soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>